The De-Aging Lolipops
by Very-Bored-Anon
Summary: Ulala, Beat and Vyse ate a special lollipop that turned them younger. They slipped away when the others weren't looking. Now, the others have to find them before anything bad happens. (Sket Dance characters only appear once.)


**The De-aging Lollipops.**

Sonic and Tails was racing with Amigo, Aiai, NiGHTS, Reala, Ulala, Beat, Vyse and Alex Kidd at Seaside Hill. They went to Game Central Station to relax afterwards. "Alright, guys," said Beat, "I won the race, so cough up the money." The other racers groan and gave Beat 10 rings (Made-up money used in SEGA that I came up with). "I've been wondering lately, Beat," Ulala said, "Don't you use yen? What do you need rings for?" Beat turned to her and replied, "My reasons are the same as yours." "To buy make-up?" Ulala asked. "Yea- Wait, no!" Beat quickly replied, while the others snickered. "Anyway," NiGHTS said, " What should we do now?" "Well~," Reala said, which seem quite suspicious to the others, "How about... giving me your cake!" and he/she lunged at NiGHTS. "NO!" NiGHTS yelled back and the two Nightmarens began to fight. As they fought, the cake flew out of their hands and landed on Amy, who was just about to say hi to Sonic. "Oh, great!" Reala grumbled, "Now look at what you've done!" "What 'I' have done?!" NiGHTS replied furiously, "You were the one who lunged at me!" "Enough, both of you!" Ulala broke into the middle to stop them. "Geez, Reala! If you wanted to eat a slice of cake, go get a slice then!" NiGHTS said. "Guys!" Tails shouted loud enough for only the other racers to hear, "Aren't we forgetting something?" and pointed at Amy, whose face is still covered in cake. "Uhh... How long has she been standing there?' Sonic asked. "Never mind that!" Ulala said, and the racers then approached Amy to wipe the cake of her face.

At Kaimei High School...

"There," Chuma said as he put three small lollipops into a box. At that moment, Switch came in while holding a machine, "**Chu-san, I've brought the teleporting machine like you requested.**""Good," said Chuma, " Just place it here," he said while pointing at the table in front of him. "So, what do you need Switch's teleport machine for, Chu-san?" Bossun asked. "There's something I want to send to Tails," Chuma replied. "Another failed experiment?" Himeko asked. "Yes, Switch, turn on the machine," Chuma ordered. "**Yes, sir,**" Switch said, in a soldier outfit with faux moustache.

Back to Game Central Station...

"There, you okay now, Amy?" Sonic asked. "I'm fine, thanks, Sonic!" Amy replied, "Anyway, Sonic, I was wondering if you would like to-" "No," Sonic interrupted. "Why not?!" Amy asked while bringing out her Piko Piko Hammer. Sonic yelped in fear and jumped onto NiGHTS for protection. "No wonder Sonic doesn't wanna go out with her," Beat whispered into Vyse's ear, who snickered at that comment. "I HEARD THAT!" Amy said and chucked two of her hammers at Beat and Vyse, which, unfortunately for those two, smacked right into their faces. At that moment, something appeared on the table next to them. Sonic jumped of NiGHTS and walked towards the table, it was a box, a note was taped onto it. Sonic took the note of and read it:

To: Tails

Here, another one of my failed creations for you to experiment with.

Sincerely, Tetsuji Chuma

"Hmmm... I wonder what's inside," Sonic pondered and turned to the box. To his suprise, the box was opened and was empty with a piece of paper lying inside of it. He saw that Ulala, Beat and Vyse were holding three small lollipops in their hands, " Where did you get those?" Sonic asked. "In that box on that table over there," Vyse replied. "Wait, what?! Don't eat that!" Sonic warned, but it was too late. they took one small lick, and POOF! Sonic looked at them with utter shock, the others also saw what happened and were also shocked. Instead of two teenagers and an adult, there stood three young children. "Uh-oh," Alex said. "Hey, Sonic?" Amy said, "There's something written on that piece of paper." Sonic looked inside of the box and picked up the piece of paper, it was a list of ingredients and instructions on how to make the antidote for the lollipops if someone ever ate them. "Tails, here," Sonic passed the list to Tails, "Go make the antidote." Tails nod and left.

They look at the three children, Beat had finished his lollipop and wants more. "GIMME YOURS!" he lunged onto Vyse. "NO!" Vyse yelled back but couldn't evade Beat and got pinned, thus his lollipop is stolen, so now Vyse is bawling like a five-year-old child he is. "Sonic, do you have any idea how long would this last?" NiGHTS asked. "Hell, as if I know," replied Sonic, "But I know for sure we've gotta turn them back to normal as soon as possible." " Yeah, but don't those three have to be here to drink the antidote for that to happen?" Amigo asked. "Well, DUH!" Reala said, "What kind of dumb question is that?!" "Then, where the bananas are they?!" Aiai asked while pointing at the spot where Ulala, Beat and Vyse were standing before. "Where the Baums did they go?!" Alex asked while looking around frantically. "How could've they disappear like that so quickly?!" NiGHTS asked, who was worried. "You should be glad that I may know where those three could be," Sonic said. " Do you know where they are?" Amy asked. "Hmm... Well, kinda," Sonic said. "'Kinda'?!" "Oh, you guys! SHUT UP! And c'mon!" and Sonic ran off at full speed to the sweetest racing game ever, Sugar Rush.

At the Sugar Rush game...

The three little kids were in heaven, unfortunately they had no idea where to start. At that moment, they hear the sound of speeding racecars. More interested that before, they forget about the sweet treats around them and went to find the racers. At the same time, Sonic and others had entered the game. "Oh, I get it!" Alex said while beating his fist into his palm, "Since kids love to eat sweet stuff they're bound to come to this place!" Then, they saw three very familiar children running in front of them. "There they are!" Amigo said, "After them!" and the chase begun.

The three of them we're quite fast and unable to keep up with, but Sonic was able to catch up to them. Then, they made a sharp turn to the Sugar Rush racing track causing the others to crash into each other as a failed attempt to make a sharp turn, except for NiGHTS and Reala were flying. After the others got up, they went after them and caught them . However, they saw them and accidentally slipped over when they tried to escape from them. They nearly fell down but they regain their balance, and ran away again. "Argh! Those brats are so annoying and hard to catch!" Reala fumed. Sonic sped pass him/her and towards the three children. The three of them ran out of the Sugar Rush game and off to the Shenmue game.

At the Shenmue game...

The three kids walked around, going into areas where they are not suppose to go to. Then , they came across a deserted alley, an old beggar sat there and turned to them, "Would you three children be so king to donate some money to this poor granny here?" "Uhh.. Do you have any money?" Vyse turned to Beat and Ulala. Beat Shrugged while Ulala rummage her sling bag. "And I bothered to ask so kindly, if you would... GIVE ME SOME MONEY!" and she crawled on all fours to them. They shrieked in fear and ran for their lives out of that alley. A few moments later, Sonic and the others came across the same ally, and the same situation. They shrieked in fear and ran to the same direction as the three children. "What the hell was that?!" Aiai asked, exasperated. "I don't know, and I don't WANNA know!" Amigo replied. "She's even scarier than you, Amy!" Sonic said. "What?!"

The three kids had entered a shopping mall when they ran away from the scary old beggar woman. They got free ice-cream and some candy from some strangers, despite how much Ulala tries to tell Beat and Vyse to stay away from those strangers. After that, they exited the mall.

"Alright," Sonic said, "I think it's best we split up, you know, to cover more ground." The others nod and they split up. In the midst of searching, Alex so Beat's trademark graffiti and saw more leading to a certain direction. He pulled out his Samsung iPhone (A/N: Everybody uses iPhones nowadays, LOL.) to alert the others. Sonic got the message and went to find them. Then, he came past a deserted alley. The three children lay there, asleep. Glad that he found them, he tried to stop running, which totally failed and caused him to crash into a nearby fruit stall. He came back to the alley while eating an apple, he sent a message to the others using his iPhone. A few minutes later, Alex arrived. "Aww... they look so cute when their asleep!" he said. The others came afterwards. "It's best if we get them to Tails' lab before they wake up," NiGHTS said. "I agree," Reala said, "These brats are a pain the neck." "But you don't even have a neck," Sonic commented. the others laughed at the comment while three children stayed asleep.

At Tails' lab...

Tails had finished the antidote. When the others returned, he passed it to them. "What took you guys so long? I've been waiting for almost an hour," he asked. "Geez, you sound like Vyse's dad," Amigo said. "Whatever, just give them the antidote and let this be all over," Reala said. They gave the antidote to the three kids, they were reluctant at first, but after seeing the threatening look on Reala's face, they immediately drank the antidote and grew back to their original age. "We're back to our original age again," Beat said. "But I really enjoyed myself when we were still in our younger forms," Ulala commented. "Well, WE DIDN'T!" some the others said. "Well, I didn't really enjoy it. I kept on tripping over and you didn't even bothered to help me up!" Vyse complained. "You were behind us the entire time and we didn't see you trip," Beat said, and thus, starting an argument between them. "Just leave them," Sonic said and they left.

***THE END***


End file.
